Faltering
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: Er...please be gentle. This is my first horror fic. It's a one-shot. There is an aweful lot of swearing in here, so if your offended by that, please don't read. Harry, goes a little...crazy.


Faltering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. God how I wish I did, because then Sirius would be alive and well.

A/N: I must have been on something last night because I had another of those extremely fucked up Harry Potter dreams. I found it highly unlikely that any of this would ever happen, but I was intrigued also. You have to think along the lines of Anime in this one. After all, all my stories are written in the text that they are anime characters. Perhaps this will help you to understand the strangeness of this story. Also I'm using "Shadow Sirius" a mirage of Sirius that Harry talks to. The name "Shadow" Sirius came from PhoenixPadfoot89, except my Shadow Sirius is an evil cuss, but other than that, the rest is all my fucked up imagination. Harry is kind of scary in this. Enjoy...or, whatever.

Rated: R for gore, violence, and very foul language... Such as Fuck.

Genre: Horror/Supernatural/Angst? (Not sure on the angst thing...could be.)

Other Note: I've never done Horror before...hope it's good.

Harry Potter sat in a corner of his room. His green eyes looking blankly in front of him. He had been back at the Dursley's for 2 weeks; it was July 14 on the day. Both Ron and Hermione had written him 3 times, but he never responded, in fact, he never even opened their letters. What was the point? If he had his way, he'd never have anything to do with any of them for the remainder of the summer. He just wanted to be alone. That's all, alone, just him and his room.

He however was not that fortunate. The Order had written every three days, and Harry had no choice but to respond, or they would come here and ruin his solitude. Harry glared at the floor. He figured they'd be around soon anyway, the only thing he ever wrote back was; I'm fine, the Dursley's are behaving, Harry. And even then half the time he didn't sign his name. He couldn't be bothered with such time wasting.

Being that he was busy, his scar pouring blood almost every night, and talking with Sirius in the day. Yes Sirius. Harry knew he was dead, or thought he was, until Shadow Sirius showed up two days into the holiday. They had long conversations that revolved around everything from Voldemort and Remus to Death. He would talk for hours on end, in an empty room.

As for his scar bleeding, that was nothing, he was use to it. It went with the nightmares, feeling the Crucious Curse every night, and lack of food. He was slowly loosing it, and he knew it. But he didn't seem to care. Maybe if he were insane he wouldn't mind becoming a murderer. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired, and scared, confused, angry...he just wanted to sleep.

Several days later Harry was conversing with Shadow Sirius when he heard a light rap on his door. He heard it open, and turned his head away from the wall to look back over his shoulder. Remus Lupin was standing in the door.

He stared at Harry, who was as pale as death himself, he was much skinnier than Remus remembered, and there was something wrong with his eyes. The were still green, but hollow, haunted and closed.

"Harry?" He asked concerned. "Who were you talking too?"

"To Sirius." Harry replied in a dead monotone, not so much as on ounce of emotion was on his face or in his voice. Remus's eyes widened. "Why are you here?" He asked, still in that dead tone.

"We've come to get you..." He whispered trying hard not to run to Harry and shake him, to stop him from sounding like that. "Go on down stairs to the kitchen. The others are there, I'll, and I'll get your things."

Harry walked past Remus with out so much as a glance, and as he passed, Remus felt it. A strange aura from him, it was powerful, very powerful, but before he could reach out and grab hold of Harry he was already down the steps. He entered the kitchen to Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley. They all looked up at him, then looked very concerned. Harry ignored them and leaned against the wall.

"Harry?" Tonks said in a low voice. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up in an expressionless way, which made Tonks gasp slightly, then Remus entered, Harry's trunk floating beside him.

"We should go as quickly as we can. Albus and the others are waiting." Remus said.

Both Kingsley and Lupin picked the floating trunk up and made for the door. Harry realized that they would be taking a car to Grimwald. It was somewhat like a small limousine, Harry, Remus, and Tonks sat opposite of Kingsley and Moody. Harry stared out of the window, in what appeared to be a daze for most of the ride, not noticing the looks he was receiving from everyone.

"You look ill boy." Moody growled after 15 minutes of silence.

"So?" Harry replied in that same tone as earlier.

"Harry-" Remus went to touch Harry's shoulder, but Harry jerked away quickly. Remus's hand hung in the air, and he looked hurt, but recovered quickly.

No one said anything else for the remainder of the ride. When they reached Sirius's old house, Harry walked in with no trouble. He and the others made for the kitchen, Harry behind Lupin. When they entered, to the Weasley's and Dumbledore, Molly got up and made to go to Harry, but Harry leaped behind Remus looking horrified, and gripped Remus's shirt tightly.

Molly stopped in her tracks and stared at Harry. For an almost 16 year old boy, he looked so much like a frightened 5 year old that Molly had to hold back tears. But she wasn't the only one watching Harry, Dumbledore was too, and he looked just as concerned.

"We should sit." He said. Molly did so, and Harry as if realizing for the first time he had a hold of Remus, let go as if he was electric. Remus, who's eyes had gone wide at the shear strength of the grip Harry had had on his shirt, looked round to him. Harry had backed into the wall away from all of them looking blankly to the side.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "You look tired, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied, again with that creepy tone.

If Dumbledore didn't believe him he showed no sign of it. He continued his talk as normal and soon sent the kids upstairs. He then turned to the Guard.

"Were there any problems?"

"Only with the boy." Moody growled.

"Why'd he back away from me?" Molly asked sounding hurt. " He looked at me like I was going to hurt him."

"He did the same thing to me in the car." Remus sighed. "He wouldn't let me touch him." Remus looked to Dumbledore. "When I went to get him out of his room, he was talking, Dumbledore he said he was talking to Sirius."

The room did a collective eye widen, and looked to Albus for an answer.

"Also, when he passed me, I felt...I don't know it was some kind of power." Remus shifted. "I'm worried about him; he's not right."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sure Harry is going to be fine. He is just having a problem with Sirius's death. I am positive he will recover soon." Though not Even Dumbledore could hide the worry in his eyes.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who had entered the room after him, and were now watching him.

"Why didn't you write us back?" Ron demanded.

"Hedwig was always off delivering a letter to the Order." He replied. "Sorry." He didn't sound as dead toned.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked. "You sound strange."

"I'm just tired. Can we go to bed?"

The next morning, having breakfast with Remus, Moody and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was quiet, well until Hermione screamed.

"Harry your scar!"

Harry raised his hand and felt the familiar texture of his own blood on his fingers. He brought them down and stared non-concerned at them. He could feel it winding its way toward his eye and stood.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus had gotten to his feet, worried and making to run to him.

"It's nothing. It does it all the time now." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Moody growled as Harry made for the door to go to the bathroom. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, with the crimson river flowing into his hollow eye, he looked very eerie. "Would it have made a difference?" He then turned and left the room.

"That was really scary." Ginny said. "Why, why was he bleeding?"

"I don't know, but if it happens all the time..." Remus looked to Moody. "We should send an owl to Albus."

"Right." He growled his blue eye fixed on the ceiling.

"Remus." Ron said. "Harry was talking to himself last night. Around three, he woke me up. He said that he had been put under the Crucious Curse, but had learned not to scream out. It was like he was talking to someone... it was really freaky."

"Don't let him know Ron." Remus sighed.

The next week was proving to be very hard. When Harry wasn't shutting himself up in Sirius's room or the attic, he was staring blankly into space. He was overheard talking to Shadow Sirius often as they passed the doors to these rooms, and the bleeding of his scar was like clockwork, every morning during breakfast. It wouldn't pour, just a slight trickle that would fade after ten minutes. They had their suspicions that it bled at night too, because Harry's pillow had blood on it too.

Tonight however, Harry and the others were in the drawing room. Dumbledore had assembled them all there, for an important meeting about Voldemort. Even Ginny, Ron and Hermione were present. Most of the adults were standing; Harry was sitting in the middle of the sofa facing the fire, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. The meeting hadn't begun yet, as they watched the fire burn in the grate.

"He has managed to get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban." Dumbledore said suddenly.

There were several noises to this sentence, but Harry was trying to concentrate on the flames. He was feeling very weird, and could hear Shadow Sirius talking to him. He didn't want to have a conversation in front of everyone. Shadow Sirius was standing by the window, asking Harry to look at him. Harry refused, not in front of everyone. Shadow Sirius glared, he was angry.

Harry felt his stomach contract, and he lurched forward, crimson liquid spattering the floor and cascading into his hands from his mouth. No one moved, they just stared at Harry, whose eyes were wide and staring at his hands in surprise. The blood covering his pale fingers glistened in the firelight. He looked over to Shadow Sirius, who was smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked, but jerked, and a new wave of blood sprayed from his mouth, he fell off the couch onto his knees, breathing hard.

"Everyone, leave." Dumbledore said quickly. "It's not safe." He and Remus made for Harry, but before anyone could leave, Harry screamed.

"Stop!" A wave blasted everyone into the wall, and held them there. They were breathless, and stared shocked at Harry who was gripping the sides of his head and screaming for Sirius to stop.

"Albus!" Moody yelled. "Do something!"

But Dumbledore was powerless. He could do nothing.

"Stop it! Stop it Sirius!" Harry looked over to Shadow Sirius, who was still smiling, and walking slowly at him. "Enough! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed, ripping his throat, more of his blood gracing the floor. They were all hit by another wave, and felt as if they had been punched in the gut. Harry was just screaming in agony now, no words, just howls of pain. He was curled on his knees, his body racked with unbelievable pain.

"You ignored me." Shadow Sirius said. "You wouldn't talk with me."

"I couldn't!" Harry gasped. "I couldn't!"

"Why. Because they would see you? Don't you believe I'm real Harry?"

"Yes! I know you are! Please, stop!"

"But I can't stop Harry. You did this. You ignored me. You were to busy caring!"

"No! I don't care! I don't!"

The others were watching, horrified. Who was Harry talking too? He was throwing up blood, what was going on?

"Feel the pain Harry! This is what happens when you ignore me!"

"No!" Harry screamed. His body straightened onto his knees, he bent back gripping the sides of his head, his eyes suddenly widened as he felt two immense objects burst from his upper back. His mouth opened slightly, a tiny spat of blood flew forward. As what ever exploded from his back, sprayed the group with his blood. They flinched as the liquid hit their faces.

Harry fell back onto all fours, breathing hard once more. Everyone was to shocked to speak. Harry glanced to his side. Large feathered wings were protruding from his back, the sleek white feathers were stained in blood, and he could feel his back burning.

"Damn you, you little bastard." Shadow Sirius growled, sprouting large leather wings of his own, and becoming visible to everyone. He was wearing a strange black shirt with no sleeves and a high collar. His pants were as dark as pitch, and tight. "You've gone and fucked with my plan." He looked down at Harry, who was breathing hard and watching him.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed. "What are you doing here! What happened?"

Shadow Sirius smiled evilly as he looked to Remus.

"You're looking well." He said. "But you must excuse me a moment." He looked down at Harry and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending Harry rolling away from him.

"Sirius!" Harry choked trying to get to his feet.

"You weren't supposed to wake up." He said glaring as he watched the boy struggle. "You were supposed to stay with me."

"Sirius stop it!" Harry yelled, now completely on his feet, covered in his own blood.

"I was supposed to keep you asleep." He replied in an eerie calm, walking towards him. "And you have made me fail my Master."

"Sirius stop!" Harry screamed. "You're not right!"

"I'm not right?" He laughed. "You stupid little Fuck. Don't you understand what's happening? This world is coming to an end! No one is right. Look at your self, you aren't even human. Humans don't have wings."

"Then you're not either!" Harry screamed. "Sirius you have to stop this!"

"Your right little angel, I'm not human, I'm a demon." He was inches from Harry, who couldn't even manage the strength to stop Shadow Sirius from grabbing his chin and pulling his face up to look in his eyes. Their faces were so close, Harry could feel Shadow Sirius's breath on his face. An eerie smile graced Shadow Sirius's face as he moved ever closer to Harry's pale features. It looked like he was going to kiss him then; "With your death comes the end of this world."

"No!" Harry screamed and Sirius was shot back. "You can't do this!" Harry yelled. "You can't be Sirius!"

"Of course not you stupid little cuss. Sirius Black is dead! I only took his form to trap you! I had you nearly asleep! I nearly destroyed you, and now you've completely awoken!" He sounded furious. "Damn you!" He waved his hand and Harry was blasted a crossed the room, several cuts appearing on his body. More of his blood fell to the floor. Shadow Sirius made a fist and electric shock waves sparked around Harry's body. He arched back wards, screaming in agony. His wounds were being torn open by force, his skin splitting farther and farther apart, then it stopped. Harry fell to his knees. "Die you little bastard." Sirius smiled and raised his arm.

Harry charged Shadow Sirius with what little strength and life he had left. His scar pouring blood down his face interfered with his sight, but he pulled back his fist just the same..

"Go away!" Harry screamed. "Leave me alone!" Harry felt his fist break through Shadow Sirius's ribcage. He heard the bones crack and crunch against his own arm, black blood spattered and mixed with Harry's red, it cascaded to the floor in torrents. Shadow Sirius stood shocked as Harry ripped his arm from his chest.

"You little bastard." He choked. "You little BASTARD!" He exploded, knocking Harry back, who wasn't doing to well himself. What had he done? What had he done?

"No, no, no..." Harry mumbled rocking back and fourth holding his head as more and more of his blood pooled around his crouched winged form. The crowd was still in silent horror. "Sirius, I killed...no, no, Sirius, no SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. "SIRIUS!"

Harry felt a blast somewhere near him, a white light appeared near his side, he looked down, and Sirius was lying next to him, asleep. Feeling his body jerk, Harry felt the wings explode, felt the blood falling down his back. He didn't know how the real Sirius had come back, nor did he care. But he knew that was his Sirius. Harry fell face first into his own blood, watching as the delicate white feathers floated all around him, landing gently in the crimson pools. A faint smile graced his tired face as Sirius's eyes opened slowly. He was alive...Sirius was alive.

A/N: I told you it was fucked up, and I wasn't lying. I really think that was the strangest dream I ever had, and that's how it had ended. Odd... What did you think?


End file.
